


Beneath the Stars

by Sakiyama_Shuujis



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, nothing to do with go but they're adults so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakiyama_Shuujis/pseuds/Sakiyama_Shuujis
Summary: This was originally just supposed to be some practice but... the world needs more enki content so here you go
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kidou Yuuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Beneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just supposed to be some practice but... the world needs more enki content so here you go

It wasn’t uncommon that Kidou found himself outside at this time- he’d never been a great sleeper, even after moving in with Endou. He didn’t mind though, he enjoyed the ethereal atmosphere that hung in the night sky. It was peaceful. 

A cool breeze flowed through the garden, Kidou pulled his blanket tighter around himself to combat the chill seeping through him. He leaned forward, resting his head in his arms as he stared up at the vast beauty above him. Letting his thoughts ebb and flow softly throughout the bespeckled sky, he smiled. Soft moonlight fell over him, gently entangling itself in his hair, catching on his pale skin, cutting out his silhouette against the dark surroundings. 

“Can’t sleep again, hm?”

The sudden voice next to him broke Kidou out of his thoughts. Endou stood next to him, his hair messy and his face pulled into a sleepy smile.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Kidou asked, moving the blanket around Endou’s shoulders as he sat down.

Endou grinned and leaned into Kidou’s warmth, “It’s okay~” he said, words muffled Kidou’s shirt, which he nuzzled into. He reached for Kidou’s hand, slightly taken aback by how cold it was. “How long have you been out here?”

“A while, I suppose,” he wrapped his hand around Endou’s and trailed his thumb along the back.

“Come back to bed, you’re freezing,”

Kidou only hummed in response. Endou lifted his head off his shoulder, turning his gaze to Kidou in concern. He only stared blankly at the sky, but without his glasses, Endou could see the vulnerability in his eyes, a subtly fragility he kept closed off from the rest of the world. Endou’s breath hitched, seeing Kidou so openly always made his chest squeeze. He moved his free hand to stroke Kidou’s cheek, delicately, as if he could fall apart at any moment.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing more than usual, really,” Kidou glanced at Endou, only to be met with a disapproving look. “I’m fine, Mamoru,” He smiled tiredly, moving to wrap his arms around the man next to him. Endou quickly returned the gesture, embracing Kidou and wrapping the blanket around the two of them. Kidou gingerly leaned further into him, trying his best to stifle a yawn.

“Don’t fall asleep out here again, I don’t think I have the energy to carry you back inside,”

“I won’t,” he smiled and returned his eyes to the stars. He felt Endou’s hand moving slowly through his hair as he pressed gentle kisses on his forehead. Melting beneath the affection, he found it hard to keep his eyes open, so he started talking to keep himself awake.

“Don’t you find it fascinating- the night sky?” he asked, almost dreamily.

“Fascinating? Well, it’s definitely pretty,” 

“It’s amazing, how little we really know about it…” another yawn, “and the constellations too… how long people have been studying the stars…” he trailed off, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

“Too sleepy to ramble?” 

“Maybe,” he closed his eyes and pressed his face into Endou’s chest, “but the constellations are so interesting…”

“I wonder if there’s a football constellation,” Endou wondered aloud, cradling Kidou’s tired form.

"You know, I don't think there is…"

"Maybe… maybe they're all footballs! I mean, they're spherical, right? Giant, really bright footballs,"

Kidou stared at him blankly, far too tired to wrap his head around his usual incoherent ramblings, no matter how cute they were. 

"Well… they are spherical, yes," He replied, only for Endou to giggle beside him.

“You sound so tired, come on, let's go to bed,” he kissed him on the cheek as if to persuade him. 

“Just a little bit more…” he lifted his head to look at his boyfriend, “I like being out here with you,”

Even beneath the dim light of the night, Kidou could see the faint blush on his face. 

“You’re so cute…” Endou leaned in to kiss him. Kidou kissed back, a gentle, sleepy kiss. As their lips parted, they still held each other close, foreheads pressed together and breaths mingling. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the warmth and peace between them. Exchanged soft words of affection under the equally soft light, moving their lips across each other's skin, barely grazing it. 

As Kidou closed his eyes and relaxed against him, Endou moved to push them both into a sitting position. He only slumped against his hands, smiling at his futile attempts to get him up. 

"See? You're falling asleep! Come on, we're going to bed," He lifted Kidou's arms over his shoulders, picked up the blanket and stood up. Kidou tried to complain but his already soft voice was lost, muffled against Endou's neck. Shifting his weight, Endou managed to get Kidou standing on his own, albeit still draping his arms around his boyfriend. 

\---

Kidou unceremoniously flopped onto the bed as soon as he could, holding his arms out for Endou, who sighed. Whilst Kidou was never the most openly affectionate, he’d always been extremely cuddly when tired. Not that Endou minded. Quite the opposite, he enjoyed it when Kidou would lean against him, too exhausted to care about his usual worries and hang-ups, his speech slurred with fatigue. 

Having draped the blanket over the chair by their desk, Endou moved over to the bed and knelt on the edge. He leaned above Kidou to stroke his hair, overcome by an ethereal sense of affection. 

Sometimes, just sometimes, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. And now, seeing Kidou smiling at him, softly illuminated by the sparse moonlight- now was one of those times.

Feeling Kidou sluggishly drop his hands over his shoulders, he pulled the covers over the two of them and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. As Kidou drifted off to sleep, nuzzled against the crook of his neck, breath tickling his skin, he couldn’t remember feeling more at peace.


End file.
